Secrets
by HufflepuffGirl-M.Y
Summary: Harry Potter AU. When Lily Evans Undercover Auror is sent on a mission to destroy a creature in hogsmeade, and is forced to stay at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry while at it, will her real identity be revealed, or will she keep it all safe and convince everyone she's just a normal hogwarts student? Especially a certain suspicious James Potter...
**Secrets**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh! I usually don't write Harry Potter AU, but I was really inspired to write this story! I hope you guys like it and please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, I only own the plot and a very small amount of characters.

Lily Evans gave a frustrated sigh, and plopped herself down into an armchair, a piece of parchment in her hand. Her skin was very pale, and appeared even paler then already was due to her bright, crimson red hair. She had the most green eyes you would ever see. When looking into her eyes, it was like you are looking at emeralds.

"Listen Lily I know you don't want to go all the way over there, but this isn't something you choose, it's the ministry's choice" the man in front her said. He had tan skin, with dark brown hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I know it's not my choice dad, but they can't control my life! It's not fair!" she said angrily.

Lily grew up in a muggle orphanage. When she was about 8, a man, in fact the very man sitting in front her, adopted her. He told her all about witches and wizards, and how she was a witch. He also began training her to become a UA (undercover auror). You see the ministry has a very secret department, a department that barely anyone knows about, called the department of Undercover Aurors. In this department, there are three types of people, heads, trainers, and the Aurors themselves. Heads control the department under the watchful eye of the minister, as he is the only person ,other then the heads themselves, who works in the ministry building and knows about the UA. The trainers go out and find witches and wizards and take them in at the young age of 8, and begin training them. The purpose of the UA is so that while the regular Aurors fight against dark wizards, UA Aurors can fight against evil monsters. These aren't any ordinary evil monsters, they are evil creatures created by wizards themselves. It's amazing how many of them exist and how little of the magical population know they exist. The UA is kept secret, so that the people don't panic and start fearing from these creatures. UA Aurors can't choose where they go, as they go on undercover missions whereever a creature is suspected to be. The UA Aurors are to keep their work hidden at all times, and nobody most find out about them. Their missions done alone, and only may a trainer attend when the person is underage. Now Lily has been sent on a mission to defeat a creature in a village called Hogsmeade in Scotland, and will be staying at the boarding school Hogwarts.

"Lily, it is an honor you were chosen to do this mission. You must understand this"

"But dad I am not even of age yet, how are they sending me alone!"

"The headmaster knows your true purpose there, so you aren't completely independent. And either way, this means that you are trusted between them"

"But dad this mission could last years! How am I going to stay that long by myself!"

"They said your mission won't last any longer then a year, and besides you will make plenty of friends" he said calmly

"Yeah friends who can't even tell my real identity to" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Lily, I know this is hard on you. It's hard for me to let you go too, but this isn't our choice"

Lily sighed deeply, as she looked at the letter. Her dad was, as always, right. It wasn't her choice. She had to go whether she liked it or not. "When I am going" she said, finally defeated.

"Your flight is tomorrow. From then you will spend three days in an inn, and then on the fourth day you will board a train to Hogwarts.

"I'll start packing" Lily said as she left the room. From here on everyone would think she was a student who went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, nothing more, and nothing less.


End file.
